Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec/Car List
The following is a list of cars available in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Acura *Acura NSX Coupe '97 *Acura NSX '93 *Acura INTEGRA TYPE R '01 *Acura CL 3.2 Type-S '01 *Acura RSX Type-S '01 Alfa Romeo *Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '98 Aston Martin *Aston Martin Vanquish '00 *Aston Martin V8 Vantage '99 *Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe '00 Audi *Audi S4 '99 *Audi TT Coupe 1.8T quattro '00 BMW *BMW 328ci '99 Chevrolet *Chevrolet Camaro LM Race Car *Chevrolet Camaro SS '00 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 *Chevrolet Corvette C5-R (C5) '00 *Chevrolet Corvette GRAND SPORT (C4) '96 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C5) '00 Chrysler *Chrysler PT Cruiser '00 Citroën *Citroën Xsara Rally Car '99 Daihatsu *Daihatsu Cuore TR-XX Avanzato R (J) '97 (#) *Daihatsu MIRA TR-XX Avanzato R '97 *Daihatsu STORIA X4 '00 Dodge *Dodge Viper GTS '99 *Dodge Viper GTS R Concept '00 *Dodge Viper GTS-R Team Oreca Race Car '00 Fiat *Fiat Coupe Turbo Plus '00 Ford *Ford Escort Rally Car '98 *Ford Focus Rally Car '99 *Ford GT40 '66 *Ford GT40 Race Car '69 *Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R '00 Gillet *Gillet Vertigo Race Car '97 Honda *Honda ACCORD Euro-R '00 *Honda Castrol MUGEN NSX (JGTC) '00 *Honda CIVIC SiR-II (EG) '93 *Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '98 *Honda CR-X del Sol SiR '92 *Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '98 *Honda ARTA NSX (JGTC) '00 *Honda RAYBRIG NSX (JGTC) '00 *Honda NSX Type R '92 *Honda NSX Type S Zero '97 *Honda S2000 '99 *Honda S2000 LM Race Car *Honda S2000 Type V '00 Jaguar *Jaguar XJ220 LM Race Car *Jaguar XJ220 '92 *Jaguar XKR Coupe '99 Lamborghini *Lamborghini NOMAD Diablo GT-1 (JGTC) '00 (J) Lancia *Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Rally Car '92 Lister *Lister Storm V12 Race Car '99 Lotus *Lotus Elise Sport 190 '98 *Lotus Esprit Sport 350 '00 *Lotus Esprit V8 SE '98 *Lotus Motor Sport Elise '99 Mazda *Mazda 787B Race Car '91 *Mazda DEMIO GL-X '99 *Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) '89 (J) *Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA) '93 (J) *Mazda MX-5 (NA) '89 (#) *Mazda MX-5 (NA) '93 (#) *Mazda MX-5 1.8 RS (NB, J) '98 (#) *Mazda MX-5 1800 RS (NB, J) '00 (#) *Mazda MX-5 Miata (NA) '89 (*) *Mazda MX-5 Miata (NA) '93 (*) *Mazda MX-5 Miata 1.8 RS (NB, J) '98 (*) *Mazda MX-5 Miata 1800 RS (NB, J) '00 (*) *Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS (NB) '98 (J) *Mazda Roadster 1800 RS (NB) '00 (J) *Mazda RX-7 LM Race Car *Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 INFINI III (FC) '90 *Mazda RX-7 Type RS (FD) '98 *Mazda RX-7 Type RZ (FD) '00 *Mazda RX-8 '01 Mercedes-Benz *Mercedes-Benz CL 600 '00 *Mercedes-Benz CLK 55 AMG '00 *Mercedes-Benz SLK 230 Kompressor '98 *Mercedes-Benz CLK Touring Car '00 Mine's *Mine's LANCER EVOLUTION VI '00 *Mine's BNR34 Skyline GT-R N1 V• spec base '00 Mini *MINI COOPER 1.3i '98 Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi FTO GP Version R '97 *Mitsubishi FTO LM Race Car *Mitsubishi GTO/3000GT Twin Turbo '95 *Mitsubishi GTO/3000GT Twin Turbo '99 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR '98 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR '99 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR TOMMI MAKINEN EDITION '00 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR TOMMI MAKINEN EDITION (Stripes) '00 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car '99 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI RS '99 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII GSR '01 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII Rally Car Prototype *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII RS '01 Mugen *Mugen S2000 '00 Nismo *NISMO 400R '96 *NISMO GT-R LM Road Going Version '95 *NISMO Skyline GT-R R-tune (R34) '99 *NISMO Skyline GT-R S-tune (R32) '00 Nissan *Nissan 180SX/200SX/240SX Type X '96 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version R TwinTurbo 2by2 (Z32) '98 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '98 *Nissan PENNZOIL Nismo GT-R (JGTC) '99 *Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car '98 *Nissan R390 GT1 Road Car '98 *Nissan C-WEST RAZO SILVIA (JGTC) '01 *Nissan SILVIA K's AERO (S14) '96 *Nissan SILVIA spec-R AERO (S15) '99 *Nissan SILVIA Varietta (S15) '00 *Nissan SILVIA K's (S13) '88 *Nissan SILVIA K's (S13) '91 *Nissan CALSONIC Skyline (JGTC) '00 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R34) '00 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R34) '99 *Nissan SKYLINE GTS-t Type M (R32) '91 *Nissan LOCTITE ZEXEL GT-R (JGTC) '00 *Nissan Z Concept Opel *Opel Astra Touring Car *Opel Calibra Touring Car *Opel Speedster '00 Pagani *Pagani Zonda C12 '00 *Pagani Zonda C12S '00 *Pagani Zonda LM Race Car Panoz *Panoz Esperante GTR-1 Race Car '98 Peugeot *Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 *Peugeot 206 S16 '99 Polyphony *F090/SNTSC-U version only *F094/H *F094/S *F686/M *F687/S *F688/S *Polyphony001PAL version only *Polyphony002 Renault *Clio Renault Sport Trophy V6 24V Race Car '00 *Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 RUF *RUF 3400S '00 *RUF CTR2 '96 *RUF RGT '00 Shelby *Shelby Cobra 427 '66 Spoon *Spoon CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '00 *Spoon S2000 '00 *Spoon S2000 Race Car '00 Subaru *Subaru Impreza LM Race Car *Subaru IMPREZA Premium Sport Coupe 22B-STi Version '98 *Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '99 *Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car Prototype '01 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version (Type-I) '00 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version VI '99 *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon STi (Type-I) '00 *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX STi Version VI '99 *Subaru LEGACY B4 Blitzen '00 *Subaru LEGACY B4 RSK '98 *Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '96 Suzuki *Suzuki ALTO WORKS SUZUKI SPORT LIMITED '97 *Suzuki ESCUDO Dirt Trial Car '98 Tickford *Tickford Falcon XR8 Race Car Tom's *Tom's X540 CHASER '00 Tommy Kaira *Tommy Kaira ZZ-II '00 *Tommy Kaira ZZ-S '00 Toyota *Toyota ALTEZZA AS200 '98/Lexus IS '98 *Toyota ALTEZZA LM Race Car *Toyota ALTEZZA RS200 '98 *Toyota Castrol TOM'S SUPRA (JGTC) '00 *Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '98 *Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95 *Toyota CELICA SS-II (ZZT231) '99 *Toyota CELICA SS-II (ST202) '97 *Toyota COROLLA Rally Car '98 *Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 *Toyota GT-ONE Road Car (TS020) '98 *Toyota MR-S S Edition '99 *Toyota SUPERAUTOBACS APEX MR-S (JGTC) '00 *Toyota MR2 G-Limited '97 *Toyota MR2 GT-S '97 *Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86 Shuichi Shigeno Version) '00 *Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '83 *Toyota DENSO SARD SUPRA GT (JGTC) '00 *Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 *Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '97 *Toyota VITZ U Euro Sport Edition '00 *Toyota Vitz RS 1.5 '00 TRD *TOYOTA MODELLISTA CELICA TRD Sports M (ZZT231) '00 TVR *TVR Griffith 500 '94 *TVR Cerbera Speed 12 '00 *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 Vauxhall *Vauxhall Astra Touring Car (#) *Vauxhall Calibra Touring Car (#) *Vauxhall VX220 '00 (#) Volkswagen *Volkswagen Lupo Cup Car '00 *Volkswagen New Beetle 2.0 '00 *Volkswagen New Beetle Cup Car '00 *Volkswagen New Beetle RSi '00 Key to symbols *(*) NTSC version only *(#) PAL version only *(J) Japanese version only Notes *In the PAL version, when the language is set to English, Opel appears as Vauxhall and the Opel Speedster '00 is known as the Vauxhall VX220 '00. **This issue was later fixed in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 4, where Opel and Vauxhall appear as separate brands for the first time in the Gran Turismo series. Category:Car Lists Category:Gran Turismo 3